Sharkberries
Sharkberries, informally known simply as Shark, was an artist, veteran of Dragonhollow and co-mayor of Leirion. He was best known for his enduring friendship with Boo and their playful nature, often silently sneaking up on fellow citizens—sometimes while invisible or wearing the heads of monsters—and then surprising them in a harmless jump scare before dropping flowers at their feet, though not everyone in the tense, high-stakes community appreciated their lighthearted fun. In later years, Sharkberries practiced a sort of organic architecture that sought harmony between structures and their surroundings, making use of existing landscapes rather than terraforming and integrating his designs with nature so that they appeared to exist as part of the same unified composition. =History= ---- Early Life Sharkberries arrived in the Swamplands via airship on 2E:147. Liking what he saw, he extended an invitation to his friend Boo who joined him the following day. Together they established Lil' Tunder, a quaint hamlet several hundred meters northwest of Swampwater. Shark had his own two-story house there. pick flowers together]] He applied for and received citizenship on 2E:152 and obtained his Passport enabling travel to the Woodlands soon afterward. Lil' Thunder's proximity to Swampwater occasionally drew visitors with bad intentions. They came under attack by local bandits such as Calp0l and Elite, but these skirmishes allowed Shark to hone his skills in battle and unknowingly prepare himself for the violence to come in the Third Era. Northlands In the Third Era, Sharkberries and Boo adapted quickly to the inhospitable landscape and cutthroat culture present in the Northlands. They founded the town of Leirion in a savanna plain half a kilometer north of Northham. Facing raids by opportunistic bandits, they armored the buildings against intrusion and built a series of interconnected self-contained farms underground to avoid having to spend too much time out in the open. He would eventually welcome Coke and Cherrycola to live and work there. , a town in the Northlands]] Though he had deliberately remained neutral in the Northham Wars that raged across the land, Shark was nonetheless forced to fight when Leirion found itself in the crosshairs of the dreaded Dragonslayers led by his old foe Calp0l. Unfortunately, after losing his head to Spud they mounted it as a trophy in their Hall of Shame. The region remained dangerous even after the Northham Wars ended with the execution of the Dragonslayers and the eternal enslavement of their souls by Grim. Leirion suffered attacks from Elite, Panda, Tohbeh, and others most often drawn in by the verbal antagonism of Cherrycola despite Boo's best attempts at diplomacy. Shark became an honorary member of the Northham Preservation Society when he helped Boo seed an oak forest north of the city, improving the local ecology and providing newcomers with a safe source of timber in the otherwise barren Northlands. climb the airship ladder in Northham]] After Zerg's disappearance, Shark and Boo secured his gargantuan underground stronghold Zerus on 3E:137. Because Zerg had avoided fighting in the Northham Wars by covertly supplying the Dragonslayers, the base was bursting with vast riches untouched by warfare. When he returned a month later, they graciously offered to give the property back but he declined, preferring to start over fresh and allowing them to keep his treasures. Overnight, Shark became one of the wealthiest citizens in Dragonhollow. When VideoGameDragon ominously announced his Day of Death murder spree to take place on 3E:151, he named Shark as one of only three people who would be spared his wrath because he had been kind to him. He was a contributor to the Maccadamia project. On 3E:181, Shark attended the Northham Town Hall Meeting where Eris announced her plans for the coming Fourth Era. Despite previously receiving assurances that Leirion would remain accessible, he learned that the Northlands would be abandoned in favor of a vibrant new land unspoiled by total war. Visiting Other Worlds When Eris made the abrupt decision to turn the planet into a totalitarian dystopia known as Wyvernhollow and usher in a new Dark Age, Sharkberries was dismayed to find that his name was not on the exclusive White List that permitted entry. He joined the exodus known as the Scattering that sent many across the stars into the Void searching for a new home. He spent some time on Apex. Shark eventually accepted an invitation from former Dragonslayer HyperSilence to join his fellow refugees in establishing a new colony on Cabbage, the lone moon of Dragonhollow. Summerlands Sharkberries returned to Dragonhollow on 4E:1 after hearing the call from Eris to return home and be welcomed into the warm, safe, and inviting Summerlands. He built Cambrid Field along the East Road and the Summergate Railway's East Line. He worked on it as a labor of love throughout the Fourth Era until it was one of the most fascinating places in the region. at Eastbrook Raceway]] Shark received his veteran tags on 4E:48. He unsuccessfully tried to hatch a dragon egg laid by Moondancer which Sprankles had displayed as a trophy inside the Compound, causing it to teleport somewhere unseen and become lost forever. Shark was remorseful and heavy-hearted with sorrow because Sprankles had been very kind to he and Boo. To make amends, he sent a written apology and gifts as repayment. Tox would later give Sprankles a replacement dragon egg from Vermilion as a present in the Summergate Secret Santa. He and Boo discovered the ancient city of Snowcrest on 4E:137 and were formally granted the rank of Explorer. Shark participated in the First Eastbrook Races on 4E:148 and finished 9th in the two-lap horse race. While in attendance, he and Boo started the Bannerhat fashion fad. He owned a mailbox at the Summergate Post Office. At some point, Shark traveled offworld to Outsider and joined the community of Astor, a town built by Dragonhollow citizens and expats. On 4E:337, Tox took Shark and Boo on an tourist expedition to see some of the region's landmarks and lesser known locations. Despite encountering strange time distortions caused by a resurgent Black Claim, they took the Southwest Road to Villam Maris and Wright's Bridge, then explored the East Road before boarding the Summergate Railway at Whistlestop and making visits to Mos Aurum and Bearcote Key before ending the night atop Tarsonis. He had a grave at Summergate Sematary and was a recipient of Requiescat, a series of memorial messages to the dead written by Tox. sneaking up on Sprankles at his Summergate Compound]] On 4E:378, Boo and Shark celebrated Valentine's Day by sending Valentines to every resident with a mailbox at the Summergate Post Office. Shark attended the Second Eastbrook Races on 4E:391 and was placed in charge of operating the starting gates by the event host HyperSilence. In his unannounced absence, Cambrid Field was raided by scavengers after the magical seals provided by the golden shovel failed. Retro secured the property to prevent further vandalism. Through Boo, Shark was able to open a channel of communication with him and regain control of the residence. After the first assault on the Ender Trinity deep within the Hollow failed, Shark joined the second hunting party to fight the dragon trio on 4E:399. He served a vital support role despite being killed by Ymir several times. When Boo struck down Night Fury, Shark claimed her egg as a prize which he christened “Philip.” Having learned from past mistakes, he kept it secure and out of sight in his ender chest. During the Fall of Summer, the magic seals imbued by the golden shovel failed and the protections for Cambrid Field evaporated. On 4E:412, bandits pillaged the area and destroyed it with high explosives. Shark chose not to travel to the Badlands with Boo at the end of the Fourth Era. Pandora Sharkberries was present when Sanctuary arrived over Pandora on 5E:1. He was inducted into the Dragonkin by Eris. As they were in competing Dragon Clans, rather than be forced to go separate ways through their corresponding Dragon Gates, Shark and Boo chose to travel through the All Clans Gate and make their way into the new land together. They settled in Freetown, a neutral community that welcomed residents regardless of clan affiliation. There, they built Arcadia, a breathtaking estate in the mountains nestled between Community Tower and Heartreach. , as depicted in this artwork he created]] He had a mailbox at the Wyvern Pointe Post Office. On 5E:103, Shark embarked on a several day journey of exploration with Boo and Tox. Starting at Freetown, they went east across the ocean to the Roach Motel and Clay Canyon before following Hyperion's network of Space Needles north to Jinxion. Later they took Sanctuary's Frostburn Gate to reach the second All Clans Gate by way of Wyvern Pointe. They visited points of interest in Outer Pandora, including Norwich, the Spidey Dungeon, and Shady Thicket before ending the expedition at Rain House. He finished 10th in the fifth contest of the Pandora Survivor competition and 10th in the eighth contest, setting his all-time record at 64 consecutive days without suffering death. Shark produced a series of three artworks depicting each of the Dragon Clans. In cooperation with their fellow residents, Shark and Boo developed Freetown into the most vibrant and active community in all of Pandora. On 5E:110, Boo and Shark joined the race to discover Eyeland but were forced to turn back after suffering casualties. He expressed interest in participating in the Clan Olympics that were to be hosted by Jinx, but the sporting event was canceled when Eris opened Pandora's Box on 5E:319. In the ensuing chaos, raiders from the Zaeric imperium ransacked Arcadia before it was devastated by the disintegration wave emanating from the Box itself. Hallowmere share a boat]] Sharkberries arrived in Hardship on 6E:1 but too late to be considered a Hallowmere Pioneer. Like many residents, Shark found life in Hallowmere rather tedious and unrewarding, choosing to limit his time there. With supplies and building materials too tedious and dangerous to gather, he and Boo chose not to construct their own dwelling and instead relied on squatting in empty structures and scavenging whatever they could find. They secured a skeleton spawner from a cave base that once belonged to Reia. After journeying along Hardship Trail they discovered the abandoned Forest Lodge and made it their home. When Eris named Retro as her Hegemon and personal representative in Dragonhollow, Shark was cautiously optimistic about the future but he chose not to take a side in the Retrolution uprising against his rule. He spent less and less time in-world and was last seen in Hallowmere on 6E:111. Final Activities collectively called Siren's Peak]] Sharkberries arrived in Hammerlea by way of Sanctuary on 7E:1 and participated in the Hammerlea Scavenger Hunt. He had a tomb in the Hammerlea Catacombs. Shark and Boo traveled west on the Hammerlands Railway and made a home on a chain of floating islands that they christened Siren's Peak. Boo made her final visit on 7E:26, though Shark continued to work on building a house for her until Retro announced the coming arrival of apocalyptic Nyx and the foretold demise of Dragonhollow. He later provided assistance to Tox for the Dragonomicon encyclopedia and created Go Fetch and Hot-Headed. He was also a member of the faster-than-light communication network Discord. Some years after the planet vanished from existence, Shark began work on a collection of comics that would chronicle the creation and extensive history of Dragonhollow. Together with Boo he traveled to the colony on Halfast and built a village there. =Notable Builds= ---- =Gallery= ---- File:xdsssd.png|With Acey and friends in Northham (top center) File:sdzdz.png|At Northham Hall File:2014-09-04_19.43.26.png|Climbing the airship in Northham File:2016-01-03_02.06.20.png|Inspecting the Tox Box map wall File:2015-06-28_23.30.40.png|On horseback at Eastbrook Raceway File:2015-06-28_23.31.55.png|Lined up with Boo at the First Eastbrook Races File:2015-06-28_23.20.14.png|Observing pig races from the grandstand File:2015-06-28_23.41.40.png|Competing in the First Eastbrook Races File:2015-06-28_23.42.09.png|Watching post-race fireworks File:2015-06-28_23.54.06.png|Posing with Boo at the First Eastbrook Races File:2015-06-28_23.58.16.png|Watching hot pigman-on-pig action File:2016-01-03_02.23.48.png|Tree climb with Boo in Summergate File:2016-03-08_18.50.20.png|Above the Dome File:2016-01-03_02.28.14.png|In the Tox Box with Boo File:2016-01-03_01.43.48.png|Peeping at Summergate Sematary File:2016-01-03_04.58.38.png|Trick-or-treating File:2016-01-03_01.45.37.png|With Boo at Retro's house File:2016-01-03_02.14.09.png|Climbing coaster on top of the Compound File:2016-01-03_02.15.11.png|Leaping off of the Compound File:2016-01-31_00.08.05.png|At Summergate Post Office with HyperSilence File:2016-01-31_00.37.05.png|Treetop hangout File:2015-07-08_01.49.13.png|Sneaking up invisible on Tox in the Tox Box File:2019-04-12_02.40.46.png|Grave in Summergate Sematary File:2016-02-26_22.01.17.png|Dodging flame arrows File:2016-01-03_05.01.04.png|With Boo and Tox atop Tarsonis File:2016-01-31_00.11.20.png|Visiting Summergate Post Office File:2016-01-03_03.35.28.png|Exploring Villam Maris with Boo File:2016-05-15_23.59.16.png|Mounting a gift from Tox in Arcadia File:2016-01-31_00.17.57.png|In the Summergate Post Office atrium File:2016-02-26_22.31.49.png| At Eastbrook Raceway File:2016-02-26_22.31.02.png|Peeking around the podium File:2016-02-26_22.31.54.png|Watching the Second Eastbrook Races winners File:Eastbrook.png|Shark and Boo pose for group photo File:2016-05-16_01.26.56.png|Sharing a boat with Tox File:2016-05-16_01.50.12.png|Watching Boo be a bit of a blockhead File:2016-05-16_02.10.33.png|Relaxing at Clay Canyon File:2016-07-20_23.29.02.png|With Boo in Sanctuary File:2016-07-13_02.43.40.png|Visiting Wyvern Pointe Post Office File:2016-07-13_02.55.30.png|hi File:2016-07-13_03.17.56.png|A trip to the beach with Boo File:2016-07-13_03.31.34.png|A flower for your thoughts File:2016-07-13_03.34.15.png|Planting the seed of an idea File:2016-07-13_03.34.43.png|An apple a day keeps Grim away File:2016-07-20_23.28.37.png|Bonestache File:2019-04-28_19.15.19.png|Tomb in the Hammerlea Catacombs File:2016-07-20_23.29.47.png|With Retro in Sanctuary File:bridge.png|Crossing the bridge at Siren's Peak File:2019-08-04_03.00.12.png|On Halfast File:2019-08-03_23.18.31.png|Shark with his kitty on Halfast File:2019-08-03_23.19.34.png|With Boo on Halfast File:2019-08-03_23.38.33.png|Fishing with Boo File:2019-08-03_23.41.16.png|Heading home File:2019-08-03_23.41.17.png|where da fish doe File:2019-11-24 20.58.35.png|Hiya Georgie! Category:People Category:Citizens Category:Veterans Category:Swamplands Residents Category:Northlands Residents Category:Summerlands Residents Category:Everfroze Residents Category:Pandora Residents Category:Hallowmere Residents Category:Hammerlands Residents Category:Halfast Residents Category:Dragonkin Category:Artists Category:Leirion Category:Cabbage Category:Outsider Category:Apex Category:Freetown Category:Northham Wars